DE 39 12 924 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a steerable axle of a motor vehicle having wheel carriers for holding in each case one vehicle wheel, with each wheel carrier of the steerable axle disclosed in said document being assigned in each case one upper transverse link, one lower transverse link and one track rod. The track rods assigned to the wheel carriers are positioned behind a center of the vehicle wheels or of the wheel carriers of the steerable axle as viewed in the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle or in the direction of travel. The upper transverse links and lower transverse links engage in each case with a connecting point on the respective wheel carrier in the center of the wheel carrier or in the center of the vehicle wheel held on the wheel carrier.